Talk:Bhaflau Remnants II
Curious what Title it supposed to give you since i didnt get any, and yes i beat both cerb and seether. (unsigned) To get the Ramparts to cooperate, you will need to feed them TP. The easiest way is to equip a level 1 weapon. My preference is Rounsey Wand because it gives a nice satisfying squeak whenever it hits something. Elwynn (talk) 17:21, May 18, 2019 (UTC) Ritualistic (Usukane/Omodaka) Plans/Boss Walkthrough SUMMARY: ---- My team uses this setup and strategy to consistently farm and clear Bhaflau Remnants II zone in under 90min. We have not varied from this path to obtain other plans, but I will add more guides as I trek through salvage. *Dropping the NQ/HQ bosses from the run would allow plans to be farmed in under 60min. *To note, Scholar and Corsair are dualed indicating that this can be cleared even faster. *You can expect 5-10 plans as well as a minimum of 50 alexandrite per run. *Note, adding more people to this run means killing additional mobs on each floor to obtain full unlocks for everyone. --Leauce (talk) 15:24, February 2, 2013 (UTC) JOBS: ---- 99MNK/NIN, 99THF/NIN, 99SCH/RDM, 99COR/WHM FLOOR 1: ---- *At the runic lamp have Scholar obtain Job Ability, Spellcasting, and Sub-job to apply AoE Phalanx/Regen 5 to party throughout the run. (We do second Job Ability to Corsair for rolls, and HP to Scholar to help with sublimation). *Take the east path and kill the fly in the first room. *Move forward, avoid the second fly (non-aggro), and either head east or west towards a flan. *Kill one of the flans then make your way north, avoiding the fly (non-aggro), as well as bypassing the first moblin (sight). *Kill the moblin in the large north room in under 3min. to force NM Throat Tearer Trogotrek to spawn. *Kill NM for 1 plan drop, then make your way to the center room of the map. *Either choose to fight or skip the Dahak (sight/sound). *Skipping means losing out on a chance at 1 plan, as well as HP/MP unlock until the third floor. *Killing the Dahak and opening the door to the porter will force NM Smouldering Dahak to spawn. *Smouldering Dahak drops 1 plan. *Smouldering Dahak is able to do back-to-back TP moves, the most dangerous being Nullsong (AoE dispelga, AoE high damage). *My team skips this Dahak and does floor 2 without HP/MP unlocked. These 2 Dahak fights can easily go bad, as well as take up 10min of time. *Zone up to floor 2. FLOOR 2: ---- *Unlock all gear for each member and head north and then west to the Troll Smelter (sight). *Kill the Troll Smelter and then head north to kill the Troll Gemologist (sight). *After the Troll Gemologist is dead, have one person head back south to open the west door. *Once the door is open, it will force the NM Troll Occultist to spawn in the north section, just east of where the Troll Gemologist was fought and killed. *Kill the NM Troll Occultist for 1-2 plan drops (be wary of his attacks, and keep HP up), and then invis everyone and head west through the door that was previously opened. *Head to the NW section, bypassing 2 Troll Engravers (sight) until you reach the NM Troll Guardian which was spawned by killing the Troll Gemologist before opening the door to the west. *Kill the NM Troll Guardian for 1-2 plan drops (be wary of his attacks, and keep HP up). *Head to south porter, and zone up to floor 3. FLOOR 3: ---- *Obtain unlocks from the runic lamp, then sneak up, head east and bypass the first room of 2 Archaic Gear (sound/true sight). *In the next room kill 2 of the 3 Archaic Gear for HP/MP, and stat unlock for some members, then head south to the center, avoiding all Archaic Gear (sound/true sight). *Head east through the room with 3 Archaic Gear to the large room on the east side of the map. *Kill the 3 Archaic Gear in the center of the room which forces an Archaic Rampart to spawn on the south end of the room. *Setup camp on the south side of the Archaic Rampart. *Engage the Archaic Rampart and force it to spawn reinforcements before killing it. *Kill 3 sets of Archaic Gears to unlock stats for members. *The lamp at the start of the next floor only has a limited amount of unlocks, so make sure most stats are unlocked before zoning to the 4th floor. *Tested theory for number of unlocks from 4th floor runic lamp; concluded that it is based on not the number of gears killed in each room, but killing at least a single gear in each room. *By killing at least a single gear in the first, second, center, and 2 east rooms, a max of 5 unlocks should be available from the 4th floor runic lamp. *Skipping all gears except for the large east room will result in 1 unlock. *Open the south door and port up to floor 4. FLOOR 4: ---- *Unlock the final stats; all members should be unlocked at this point. *Head to the first room with a small and large Archaic Gear. *We found it easier to identify by pulling both gears; smaller sits closer to the floor. *Kill the small Archaic Gear first then the large Archaic Gear. *This will force the NM Archaic Gear to spawn; kill for 1-2 plan drops. *Head north and bypass the chariot. *Kill the first Acrolith, then head farther north to the second Acrolith. *Killing the second Acrolith will force the NM Acrolith to spawn; kill for 1-2 plan drops. *Here you can end the plan farming run or move forward to fight Cerberus. *Head north until you reach a door; only open the door when you are ready for a fight. *Open the door, and kill the 3 Archaic Gears that spawn in under 2min. *This will force an Archaic Rampart to spawn. *Prepare for the Cerberus fight. (My team uses Magus Rolls, Monk rolls, and embrava when preparing for Cerberus.) *Engage the Archaic Rampart and force it to spawn Cerberus. *Kill the rampart and engage Cerberus. *See below for Cerberus notes. *After Cerberus is defeated, head to the port and zone to floor 5 for the Cerberus Seether fight. FLOOR 5: ---- *Engage Cerberus Seether using the same strategy as the previous Cerberus. Congratulations on clear! CERBERUS: ---- A good strategy that we have used is to have a Monk open with Formless Strikes and make Light skillchains with the Thief. This keeps Cerberus from becoming too resistant to either physical or magical damage. *Important to note; have mages stay 20' away from Cerberus to avoid Ulation (AoE paralysis), and apply Barfira to reduce fire damage taken. *Becomes resistant to the type of damage it receives the most while becoming less resistant to the opposite. *Weak to light skillchains, strong to dark. *Uses TP move: Ulation (20' AoE Paralysis) *Uses TP move: Scorching Lash (Physical attack absorbed by 2 shadows) *Uses TP move: Gates of Hades (High DMG AoE Fire-based attack) *Uses TP move: Archeron Flame (High DMG AoE Fire-based attack used under 20%HP) ----